


Our Love is God

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #Veronica, #alternative ending, #heather M, #heathers, #is it even major character death idk, #jd, #this may or may not be OOC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: Veronica liked to believe she was a good person. She also liked to believe that there was good in everyone.Veronica soon learned that not everything you believe is true. In fact, it very often isn’t.





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a few things from the movie and from the musical, but mainly from the musical. And I do appreciate how both of those ended (particularly the musical), but I just wondered- what if Veronica had decided that she wanted to stay with JD, and to blow up the school with him? Some may think this is OOC, and maybe it is a little bit, but I feel like it's a legitimate thing that she could have done (at least in the musical). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and any kudos and/or comments would be greatly appreciated!

Veronica liked to believe she was a good person. She also liked to believe that there was good in everyone.  
Veronica soon learned that not everything you believe is true. In fact, it very often isn’t.  
Having experienced the absolute corruption of the Heathers, she could almost justify the accidental murder of Heather Chandler. And Kurt and Ram had been bullies, marring and ruining countless other’s lives, and it wasn’t like she’d meant to kill them, despite what JD insisted.  
She never did anything wrong. She was still a good person. Even when she mentioned thinking about faking Heather Duke’s suicide, she hadn’t seriously meant it- JD was the one who took things too far. Veronica didn’t want anyone dead. She asked JD to stop; She wanted to stop. And yet somehow, when she wasn’t trying to argue with JD about it, when it was just her curled up on her bed, alone, and she thought long and hard about it…..  
Veronica wasn’t sorry. She wasn’t sad. She didn’t even feel very guilty. In fact…thinking about it made her feel something very different. Something that a good person most likely would not feel. She felt powerful. She felt in control. She felt like God. \----------------  
Veronica was running up the stairs to her room. She was scared; terrified. JD was going to kill her- she knew it. He had her handwriting down cold. He was going to make it look like she had killed herself.  
Veronica ran into her closet and shut the door, and as she locked it, she heard JD come in through the window.  
She told him to leave. She thought he was mad at her. She thought he was going to kill her.  
He told her she was forgiven. He told her his plan.  
This was crazy. They couldn’t blow up the school. Veronica couldn’t let him, right?  
But as he told her that he was meant to be hers, and that they were meant to be one, she felt all of her feelings for JD get stirred up. She remembered how they drank slushies together, and when she had climbed into his room that night she thought that her social life was over, how they’d had the most incredibly charged sex of her life. She remembered how great it felt to plan a trick on Ram and Kurt, especially after they had almost raped her. She remembered how she felt when she was with JD: like she was seventeen, but also like she was more than that. She got butterflies in her stomach when they kissed, and her skin got pins and needles when they shot Kurt and Ram. This was all somehow, in a messed up, twisted way, mixed together. She was in love with JD. She was in love with the life he gave her.  
“Veronica can we not fight anymore please?” JD called out. Veronica took a shuddering breath and stood up from where she was crouched. She put a shaking hand on the doorknob. As she slowly opened the closet, Veronica saw JD for the first time since she told him that they were over. He looked angry and concerned, but as he saw her, his face seemed to light up. Veronica felt that tight clenching in her stomach that came whenever she saw JD and she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him.  
JD wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, possessively. Veronica pulled him in tighter, drinking it in.  
“I’m so sorry” she said into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for doubting you, for doubting us”. JD smoothed her hair.  
“It’s okay, Veronica. All is forgiven” he reassured her.  
“I was just so scared of what I was feeling, of what we were doing, of how much I liked it” she tried to explain, pulling her face out from his shoulder so that she could look him in the face.  
“It’s okay; I’ve been there. I can set you free” JD told her before pressing his lips to hers. Veronica knew, in that moment, that this was meant to be. They were meant to be.  
“Now, want to go roast some s'mores?” JD asked with a smirk. Veronica smiled.  
“I don’t have any marshmallows” she responded.  
“I think I know a place we could get some” JD responded, moving them towards her bedroom window, arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
“Ah yes, the church of slush” Veronica said.  
“What can I say, I’m pretty religious” JD confessed with a shrug. Veronica laughed; she felt like she was high off of something better than slushies, better than drugs, better than high school. Better than Heathers.  
\-------------  
“This is nice” JD commented in a soft voice as he and Veronica cuddled and gazed at the burning remains of Westerburg.  
“It’s beautiful” she agreed. Suddenly, from her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of movement. She turned her head quickly and saw a figure running away. Veronica grabbed a gun and bolted up, running after them. She heard JD following behind her. The figure seemed to be limping and Veronica caught up quickly. “Hey!” she yelled. The figure turned around. Veronica recognized the yellow outfit underneath the smudges of soot and ash and quickly hid the gun behind her back.  
“Veronica!” Heather McNamara coughed, stumbling forward. “The school just exploded!”  
“Exploded?” JD said behind Veronica, having caught up.  
“Yeah!” Heather nodded, her curls bouncing, singed and slightly smoking.”I don’t even know anyone who would have access to explosives….” she trailed off and her eyes flickered to JD, widening. She started slowly backing away.  
“I wouldn’t do that, Heather” Veronica said sternly, pulling out her gun and pointing it at the popular girl’s head. Heather shook her head, shocked.  
“No, no, I won’t tell anyone, I swear to God!” she choked out, voice full of tears. Veronica looked at her; Heather and her had been almost friends, especially after Veronica had stopped her from committing suicide. She glanced back at JD; he just shrugged at her. He seemed to trust her decision. Veronica looked back at Heather, who was sobbing openly now.  
“Say hi to God” she said, before pulling the trigger and shooting Heather in her shocked, pale face. She dropped heavily to the ground.  
JD kissed her cheek. “I worship you” he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her waist. Veronica smiled and turned her head to look at him.  
“What do you think for the suicide note? ‘I tried to escape from our mass suicide, but I felt so guilty about being the only survivor that I had to do it anyway?’” she asked. JD nodded with a smirk.  
“Sounds fitting” he told her. She smiled and turned around in his arms, kissing him. This was what she choose; their love was too good to lose. Their love was God.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I like Heather McNamara, it just happened that she seemed the most appropriate person to kill at the end.


End file.
